


Never More than That

by SanityLeaving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fuckbuddies, I can't write happy I'm sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityLeaving/pseuds/SanityLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and she meant more to you than you ever did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never More than That

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you close the door behind you as you enter your apartment and slump back against it. You bring your hands to your face and force yourself not to cry. This proves to be a difficult task as you can practically hear her voice again, calling out a name not your own, letting out moans and cries that should be yours to inspire. You can hear her muttering a curse as she hears her door slam, and you can hear the footsteps that signal her chasing after you. You wonder what would have happened if you had stopped; if you had let her explain. Your speculations are interrupted by your roommate walking out of his room. 

"Hey, thought I heard you come in- Whoa, 'Rezi, you ok?" Dave walks over and sits next to you, and waits for a response. You don't feel confident enough that your voice won't betray you, so you remain silent. After a while, he apparently decides you aren't going to answer him. 

"Vriska?"

You nod slightly, and pull your knees up to your chest, crossing your arms on your knees and burying your face in them. Another moment of silence passes, before he speaks up again. "What'd she do this time?"

You lift your face and attempt to answer him. "She... I walked in on her." 

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, and you almost smirk. He probably made some kind of motion to signal 'go on', the moron. Your suspicions are confirmed a moment later as he says, "Yeah?"

You spit two words through your teeth. "And Egbert."

You hear him exhale sharply and feel him go rigid next to you. 

"Shit, 'Rezi." The words he doesn't say tell you more than he could ever voice. You knew all about his "totally platonic ironic bromance" and how his teasing meant more than he ever let on. Of course, he and John weren't in a relationship. But the more you think about it, were you even ever in an actual relationship? You lean against Dave's shoulder and sigh.

"She never took me anywhere. Never bought me dinner, never called me anything other than Pyrope. I always called her, I don't think she's ever set foot in this apartment.  
There's venom in your voice, but Dave seems content to let you seethe, not saying anything, just the occasional sound that lets you know he's still listening. "We were just fuckbuddies." You practically vomit the word out. "Nothing more." You fight back a sob. "Never more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing happy things and I am so sorry.


End file.
